


Die Another Day

by tripleC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleC/pseuds/tripleC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation.<br/>Is very confusing.I do indeed think so. I will tell you my story if you are willing to listen ........... </p><p>My name Hela and my sister is Amora. You may know these names as Hela the goddess of Hell, and Amora the Enchantress. We were reincarnated as different people, different personality,different styles, different parents, and yet same names. I will indeed tell my story, but ... are you willing to listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my first story ever and i hope it is good and keeps you interested, no it is not betaed so yea, it my have a few mistakes, but don't go easy on me. If it has mistakes go point them out, and comment whatever you think if you comment per say " you loser suk!"  
> yo, i won't hate you. Do what you want if you think its really needed.
> 
> So enjoy. 
> 
> :]

Amora… the enchantress… as you may know her is dead. After Loki had tried to take over Midgard, Amora had tried also after little success she perished. When Loki had tried to take over Asgard then Midgard he was in prisoned. Odin knew there was only on thing he loved and cared for was his children… he killed them all Odin did not want to go to these measures, but it seemed like the only way. One child was saved, Hela, she was reincarnated.

    
                                           4 years later

Loki had join the avengers somewhat willing some what not. With that they fought together, and built trust between one another. Of course seeing Tony Stark and Loki had some what like personality, and they enjoyed each other company they being dating and then married and they had children... 

                                          16 years later

        "HELA!" I screamed that little brat.  
        "Ha,ha,ha Amora can't find phone again."she tucked her tongue out mockingly “Mmmmmmm!'' she spoke '' That what you get!”   
         "Girls stop NOW!'' Mother yelled.   
        I slamed the door to my room and Hela walked away. Yea, I know Amora, Hela, what kind of names are those well my mother or should I say father is a god Loki. My other father is Tony Stark yes, the Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy ( used to be ... mother can get jealous easily i've seen its not very pretty what happens to thats person ), Philanthropist. Anyway, I have black hair and brown eyes, but I died my hair blonde with brown highlights. I have 2 sisters Hela and Vali and 3 brothers Fan, Naif, Sel. Yes it is usually loud in the house, but we have a really big house more like tower. Then we have the Avengers and they don't really live here, but they come and go as they please. Only me and Hela can use magic for we were reincarnated from very powerful gods. Thats is why I am named Amora and Hela well is Hela.

P.O.V HELA

Amora sush a pussy always annoying. So you want to know why I did that to Amora well my hair was brown with red highlights, but know its complete bright RED. “Ugggh!’‘sometimes she so annoying. Yea i knows i don’t geta along with much , but ,hey, she my older sister so we are not made too ge- “Woah wh-what the hell was that!” The ground was shaking an earthquake? No not possible here, of this magnitude. I ran out of the room “ Mom!’’ I shouted “Dad!’’  
“Amora what’s happing!”  
“HELA!" yelled Amora and darkness I felt seeped over me.


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela finally learns where she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner. i hope you enjoy.
> 
> tripleC
> 
> :]

              “Uggh,” well I certainty didn’t feel well “Amora, where are you?” I panicked “Amora?” my voice got louder ''Amora . . . Amora!” I screamed. I was certainly not happy right now in shackles and in a cell I believe. I had to calm down. Take a few breaths Hela, yea I was fine, for now.  
The door opened a man with darker skin than mine and a bald head with an eye patch came in. “Who hell are you!” I yelled at “Let me go!”  
              “We will in due time, now who is this ‘Amora’ you were yelling for?” the bastard said, yea, thats what well call him the bastard.  
               The hell i’m telling you!” I shouted right back at him “Bastard, LET ME GO I swear you will regret it!”  
another voice had appeared in the picture.  
               “You kid, surely have guts I like you.” the man said  
                “Stark not now!” The bastard muttered  
               “Fury let me handle this.”Stark i’m guessing said. It was then something click in my head .... Stark was my father, My last name (well one of) I may be better at magic then Amora, but she got some the brains ( sadly enough she never use them ) i’m still smart, but she is smarter. Still I had to play it cool I don’t know where I was yet.  
               “Fine, Stark I will be waiting.” The bastard (fury) had most unwilling gave the interrogation to the man, because he didn’t want deal with him.  
                “Well young lady lets being with introduction i’m Tony Stark you must know that right?” he had look for conformation so I had nodded. “Ok” he continued “You are?”

I thought real or fake name so i asked for first, “The date , what is the date?”

               “Hmm, oh December 13th 2013 and you name, please.” I thought Amora was born march 23rd 2017 alright I am in the past the past .... oh shit, holy shit I went back in time.

               “Hela is my name.” I used my real name because mom and dad started dating in 2014 the whole earth alien think took place in 2012 so right now they just might be friends ( I wasn’t thinking straight ). Stark had spoke up

              “ Hela huh,well shit Loki was right you are her, the great goddess of hell.” his head turned to the door “ Loki!”he yelled. I heard the the tapping of foots steps, yet ever so light. A dark shadow had appeared, and began to get brighter until I could see him fully

              “Hela?”my breath sucked in and my eyes widened I cringed as i saw him. He wanted answers all of them did, and i didn’t have any.

Well, i’m really deep shit now . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it.
> 
> tripleC 
> 
> :]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it i will try and updated more and as soon as possible so stayed tooned and comment and give kudos.
> 
> To tell the truth i been wanting to post a story for a long time and know i finally built up enough courage to. I really hope you guys like it. i am really nervous so hope you like it see ya next time.
> 
>  
> 
> tripleC  
> ( if you are wondering what it stands for it is cupcakecat )  
> :]


End file.
